


Inestabilidad del Sistema.

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Gen, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Este Fanfic va dedicado a mi amiga Paulette.__________En Detroit,  los androides comenzaron a desviarse de sus protocolos asignados.Con el fin de llevar a cabo una exitosa investigación, Cyberlife crea su prototipo más avanzado de androide investigador, el Ppk800, alias Peter.El Teniente Strange ha tenido una carrera exitosa, pero su recelo y disgusto por los androides junto con su mala suerte le han hecho terminar con un androide por compañero, a pesar de no haber tenido uno por años. El androide es insoportable, sobre todo cuando cuestiona su sistema de autodestrucción basado en alcohol. Y es malditamente bueno en su trabajo. Tanto que el Teniente Stephen Strange casi casi se preocupa por el pedazo de hojalata.





	1. Peter I

Peter, alias Ppk800, se encontraba a las afueras del Bar de Jimmy's, jugando con una moneda en sus dedos sintéticos. La única posesión que tenía, que usaba para ayudar a su cerebro cibernético a concentrarse mientras buscaba el camino más adecuado para llegar a su objetivo.

Y su objetivo era ahora era buscar al Teniente Strange de la Policía de Detroit.

Ingresó al bar y comenzó a escanear los rostros de las personas dentro, quienes bebían en paz y le arrojaban miradas cargadas de odio y veneno. No era inusual. Desde lo habían activado Peter había sido víctima de esa clase de ostilidad.

Ex convictos, gente sin antecedentes penales, pero sin rastro del Teniente Strange.  
Finalmente, la luz LED del costado de su cabeza titilando de color amarillo, analizando las posibles ubicaciones de su objetivo, pero algo captó su perceptor sensorial. Un hombre, sin afeitar y con cabello largo, estaba medio dormido sobre su trago en la barra, murmurando palabras sin sentido, obviamente el estado estílico siendo más de lo que podía soportar.

Los circuitos de Peter cuestionaron qué objeto le veían los humanos a consumir algo que los aletargaba, que volvía sus sentidos inservible. May, la IA le había dicho más de una vez que los humanos realizaban cosas que se encontraban más allá de la comprensión de un cerebro electrónico. Aquello había dejado más dudas que respuestas, pero su trabajo no era preguntar si no obedecer y cumplir su tarea.

-¿Teniente Strange? Mi nombre es Peter, soy el androide enviado por Cyberlife. ¿Le ha sido asignado previamente un caso relacionado con un androide? Es el protocolo de procedimiento de Cyberlife el enviar un androide especializado en investigaciones para facilitar el avance y resolución del caso.

Peter habló con esa voz programada para ser amigable pero a la vez inexpresiva, relatando hechos puros y duros, sin emitir ningún juicio.

Strange no respondió. Levantó su cabeza de la barra, mirando al bartender con ojos brillosos por el alcohol, y luego al andoide. Era tan inexpresivo como un cuadro, no, más aún. Y aún así lograba aparentar una inocencia de un joven de unos 20, un leve brillo en los ojos marrones cibernéticos del androide lo hacían hasta parecer un poco humano. Pero ningún humano se paraba tan derecho, ni miraba de forma tan analítica a los demás.

Maldita ojalata.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda. Además, es mi tiempo libre. Lo que Cyberlife necesite saber acerca del caso puede preguntarlo a Nick Fury mañana a primera hora.

Stephen Strange creyó que con eso bastaría para alejar al androide y volvió a su whisky, bebiendolo de un trago.  
Pero Peter era un androide, diseñado para cumplir su objetivo cualquiera que este fuera. Y no iba a desistir sólo porque un humano ni se sintiera de buen humor.

Analizó la mejor opción para insistir, y optó por un acercamiento firme pero no agresivo.

-Temo que debo insistir, Teniente. Tengo instrucciones específicas de colaborar en la investigación que tengan como sospechoso algún androide.-su luz LED giró de color amarillo.- Ha sido reportado un nuevo homicidio. Se sospecha que un andriode desviado está involucrado.

El hombre de ojos claros desvió la atención de su whisky por un momento, arqueando ambas cejas con curiosidad. Sin embargo la borrachera era más fuerte.

-¿Sabes dónde puedes meter tus instrucciones? -cuestionó Stephen, su borrachera volviendole más agresivo que de costumbre.

-No, teniente. ¿Dónde? -respondió Peter, elevando de forma apenas perceptible, el gesto humano, según su base de datos, que indicaba la espera de una respuesta.

Oh. Odiaba a ese maldito androide. Le fue difícil al Teniente Strange contener la risa por la oportuna respuesta de.. "Peter". ¿Es que no los programaban con un protocolo de interacciones sociales para evitar respuestas como la que el androide le había dado?  
Al menos esto prometía ser divertido.

Una notificación apareció en el rango de visión de Peter, el nombre de Stephen con una flecha azul elevada, indicando el progreso positivo de la relación con el Teniente.

_Inestabilidad del Sistema._

-¿Un homicidio dices? -finalmente abandonó su trago, su vaso vacío, parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su vista. Ciertamente cada día hacían los androides de apariencia más joven. Parecía más salido del conocido "Club del Edén" que un especialista en homicidios y androides con Desviación en su sistema.

-Eso es correcto. La dirección es a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. Enviaré la misma a su dispositivo móvil.

-No te molestes. -dijo sacando unso billetes para pagar al bartender, con quien chocó el puño después.- Te veo mañana, Jimmy.

Peter registró aquel intercambio amistoso, colocandolo en su lista de interacciones amistosas que parecía crecer a cada momento que observaba a los humanos desde su activación.  
Tampoco pasó por alto las palabras del teniente. La promesa de volver al bar era un fuerte indicador de problemas con el alcohol, lo que correspondía a las palabras que había oído en el departamento de Policía de Detroit cuando le buscó hacía una hora.

Un nuevo objetivo apareció en la programación de Peter. " ** _Averiguar más sobre Stephen y la posible causa de su alcoholismo."_ **  
La mejor forma de proceder, era sin duda preguntar directamente, pero era arriesgado dado la relación neutral que mantenía con el Teniente. Bien sabía que los humanos solían ofenderse fácilmente por las preguntas personales cuando no existía el suficiente nivel de confianza.

  
-Teniente. ¿Suele frecuentar lugares de esa índole? -un acercamiento directo, una vez estuvieron en el auto de Stephen. Los sensores oculares de Peter distinguieron a la perfección la mueca de molestia realizada por el hombre.

-Vaya, un androide que hace preguntas personales. Cyberlife sí quiere estar a la vanguardia. ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a sugerir un lugar nuevo?

La luz LED de Peter giró amarilla por unos tensos momentos. Las lecturas físicas del Teniente, su pulso levemente acelerado, su mandíbula apretada y la manera en que sujetaba con fuerza el volante era un indicador evidente de la tensión presente en el humano.

Peter se encontró en un dilema social, por tercera vez aquella noche. Podía seguir presionando, era más que probable que Stephen respondiera su pregunta. Pero arriesgaba la relación neutral que poseía con el Teniente, y para lograr su objetivo principal de misión, todos los indicadores señalaban que era lo óptimo tener una relación más amistosa con su compañero.

**_Objetivo: Averiguar más sobre el Teniente Strange sin comprometer la relación entre ambos._ **

_Inestabilidad del Sistema._

Antes que su cerebro lleno de circuitos artificiales pudiera elaborar una respuesta, Stephen habló de nuevo.

-No. No suelo frecuentar lugares. Suelo frecuentar ese sitio en particular. Qué puedo decir. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

-Si me permite, puedo descargar diferentes protocolos que le ayuden a dejar el alcohol. Son altamente adaptables y sin duda mejorarán los resultados de la misión.

_Inestabilidad de sistema._

Stephen se puso aún más tenso. Sin mirar activó el sistema de sonido, colocando música para no escuchar más del androide. ¿Desde cuándo esas piezas de metal eran tan entrometidos? ¿Simplemente tenía mala suerte y le había tocado el androide más molesto de todo el país?

-¿Eres un androide acompañante de sobriedad o algo así? -gritó por encima de la música de heavy metal que ahora inundaba el auto.

Los procesadores auditivos de Peter se sentían a punto de estallar, pero no podía bajar la sensibilidad de estos si el Teniente le estaba hablando.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, hojalata. No quiero tus protocolos de sobriedad. -si el entrecejo de Stephen daba algo a entender era que estaba molesto, y ya no lo escucharía.- Putos androides.

La experiencia sirvió para demostrarle a Peter que el acercamiento directo era muy mala idea cuando se trataba del Teniente Strange. Archivó los datos en su sistema, en una carpeta especialmente dedicada a su compañero humano. Si analizaba sus reacciones lo suficiente debería ser capaz de llevar una relación decente con Stephen.

 _Inestabilidad del Sistema_.

Redujo la sensibilidad de sus sensores auditivos para que no se dañaran con el ruido de la música al notar que Stephen no volvería a dirigirle la palabra por el momento.

El trayecto fue corto hasta la escena del crimen. Y Peter usó el silencio incómodo, como lo calificaban sus sensores, para quitarse las pocas gotas de lluvia que le quedaban a su pulcro traje perfectamente planchado.

-Bien, sé un buen robot y quédate en el auto. No estoy jugando. -señaló con firmeza apuntando su dedo hacia Peter.

-Entendido, Teniente. -respondió el androide sin titubear. Aunque el no confrontar con Stephen estaba haciendo que esa maldita y molesta notificación apareciera de nuevo. "Inestabilidad del Sistema."  
La minimizó para que no interfiriera con su visión, y procedió a seguir sus propias instrucciones, preestablecidas desde el momento que había sido activado en las instalaciones de Cyberlife.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo y acomodó su corbata antes de acercarse al precinto electrónico.

-No se permiten androides más allá de este punto. -informó un oficial, a lo que Peter debió detenerse.

-Está conmigo.-intervino Strange, indicándole que avanzara.- Mierda. Te dije que esperaras en el auto. -dijo una vez se alejaron del precinto.

-Lo siento, Teniente. Sus órdenes interferían con las otorgadas por Cyberlife y debí establecer una prioridad.

Pudo ver claramente como Strange apretaba la mandíbula, molesto. Y el conteo de su relación con el Teniente descendió, indicado por la flecha roja que apareció a los costados de su visión.

-No toques nada, no hables con nadie. Solo observa. Si necesitas algo lo consultas conmigo primero. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.-respondió quizás con un tono más alto del requerido. Sus circuitos se sentían extraños, su procesador interno le informaba que la temperatura de estos se encontraba elevada. Era la segunda vez que estaría en una escena del crimen, y la primera con el Teniente Strange como su compañero.  
Dejó salir el vapor generado por sus circuitos por su boca, simulando una exhalación. Escuchó a lo lejos al Teniente hablar con otro policía.

-¿Qué tenemos, Wong?

-Stephen. Creí que no te vería por aquí.

-Y no iba a aparecer. Hasta que esta hojalata fue a buscarme.- respondió haciendo un gesto hacia Peter.

-Lamento que te hayan interrumpido tus tragos.-era obvio que no lo lamentaba. El hombre de rasgos asiáticos estaba sonriendo.- Un homicidio. Cometido hace varios días por el estado del cuerpo. Me arriesgaría a decir semanas pero el forense debe confirmarlo y aún no llega. Hay signos de lucha y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave por dentro. Todo apunta al androide. Los vecinos dicen que el tipo era un ermitaño, rara vez salía de su casa.

-¿Amigos? ¿Familiares?

-No y no. Era un don nadie sin familia. -terminó Wong.- Ahora si me disculpas. No soporto el olor. Y era peor antes de abrir las ventanas.

Peter había seguido a ambos hombres durante su charla, sus ojos artificiales observando toda la escena, recopilando todos los datos que podía sin tocar nada como el Teniente le había pedido. Pero más allá de su avanzado sistema ocular, no podía analizar la escena del crimen correctamente sin tocar. No siendo un laboratorio ambulante. Teniendo en cuenta lógica, el Teniente no iba a ofenderse ni molestarse cuando viera los beneficios y el análisis en tiempo real.

Se acercó al arma homicida, un cuchillo de cocina. Sin huellas. Seguramente usado por un androide. Con dos dedos tomó una muestra de sangre del filo y la acercó a su boca.

-¡No! ¿Peter qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento, Teniente. Estoy tomando una muestra para analizarla. Debí advertirle, puedo analizar cualquier tipo de fluido o substancia si aproximo una muestra a los sensores presentes en mi lengua sintética.

Stephen pareció meditarlo un momento, la expresión de asco aún presente en su rostro.  
-Bien.. Sólo no pongas más evidencia en tu boca.

La sangre sin duda pertenecía a la víctima y tenía una data de aproximadamente 20 días. El cuerpo había estado allí por más de dos semanas y nadie lo había notado. Se condecía con la información del sujeto. Aislado y antisocial. El cuerpo de la víctima tenía cerca de 10 puñaladas, había muerto a la tercera pero el victimario siguió sin importarle, una contusión craneal estaba presente, evidente por la sangre que brotó de la frente de la víctima.  
Al mirar a la pared, vio las palabras "Estoy vivo", escritas con sangre.

_Inestabilidad del Sistema._

Apagó la notificación. Una inspección en la cocina confirmó al androide que el humano había atacado al Desviado, quien contra todo protocolo se defendió.

Se defendió. Sin duda un error en su software le había hecho creer que tenía miedo de ser destruido.  
Sin duda alguna eso había sido. No existía otra explicación lógica.

El androide le informó sus hallazgos al Teniente Strange, quien lo escuchó con genuina curiosidad y atención, pero siempre aguardando que pasara algún detalle por alto. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Peter ers bastante meticuloso en su investigación y análisis de pruebas, por más asqueroso que ello fuera.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que el desviado se defendió, y se les fue de las manos. Y que no escapó. ¿Dónde está entonces?

_Objetivo. Encontrar al androide desviado._

-Tengo la teoría que un shock emocional fue lo que lo desestabilizó. Lo he visto en otro caso anterior. El androide se encuentra herido, puedo usar los restos de Thirium dispersos sobre el suelo para localizarlo.

Strange ni siquiera fingió que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Bien. Tú haz eso...-le dijo simplemente cruzandose de brazos. La resaca abriéndose paso hasta darle una buena jaqueca. Ahora se odiaba por haber bebido tanto. Se preguntó internamente a qué se refería el robot con un "shock emocional", pues hasta donde Stephen sabía, ningún androide era capaz de sentir emociones. De lo contrario la humanidad estaba frita, con todo el historial de maltrato hacia androides que el Teniente bien conocía.

  
Peter rastreó el biocomponente del androide herido hasta el baño. Las escrituras erráticas en las paredes y la escultura en el centro de la ducha le provocaba algo extraño a sus sistemas. Puso en marcha el protocolo de análisis pero los resultados fueron los esperados, sistemas operando al 100% de su capacidad, ninguna anomalía ni falla evidente. Apuntó manualmente una notificación para realizar un análisis más profundo después. Y discutir con May al respecto. Seguramente la IA tendría más respuestas para él.

Ignorando su propia perturbación, llegó a la rápida conclusión que el androide desviado se estaba ocultando en el desván. Consideró pedirle ayuda al Teniente, pero era un androide programado para ser resilente, autosuficiente, y al treparse a una silla, más allá de las miradas inquietas que recibió del equipo policial presente, y la mirada llena de molestia de Strange en particular, cumplió su objetivo.

_Ir al desván: desbloqueado._

-¡Avísame si encuentras algo! -escucho decir al Teniente más con ironía que otra cosa. Era evidente por su tono que no le creía ni un poco que el androide siguiera en la casa.

Al ingresar al desván lo primero que sus sensores olfativos detectaron fue el intenso olor a humedad y moho. Nadie había limpiado el sitio en años, la capa gruesa de polvo facilitando seguir el rastro de pasos robóticos, la suela de los típicos zapatos de Cyberlife. Era un modelo BNN700, algo anticuado, con función de mantenimiento de tareas domésticas y posibilidad de expandirse a otros campos como seguridad en negocios abiertos al público o armado de otros androides. Era el modelo más versátil de su generación.

Peter captó una figura correr a su izquierda. Y escuchó su voz antes de verle en la tenue luz que ingresaba de la calle.

-Retrocede... -dijo el desviado, levantando sus manos como si intentara aplacar una bestia. Se veía...aterrado. Si Peter no hubiera visto a otro androide fingir emociones antes, habría jugado que realmente tenía miedo. Un rápido análisis a su rostro le otorgó el nombre que figuraba en registro para el andriode.

-¿Bruce? Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. -aseguró Peter, decidiendo rápidamente qué opciones tenía. La piel cetrina y el cabello ondulado negro del androide tenían rastros de sangre seca. Parecía estar llorando. Perdiendo líquido valioso. Qué desperdicio.

-No tienes porqué decirles que estoy aquí. Puedes bajar. Decirles que no había nada en el desván.-sugirió Bruce, su voz más desesperada, al notar que era un androide como él. La chaqueta delataba a Peter.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Bruce. Si lo hago nadie será capaz de ayudarte. -avanzó hacia el androide desviado.

-Soy un peligro para los demás...

-Razón por la cual debes venir conmigo. -otro paso.

Bruce no hizo amague de moverse pero su expresión dolida y aterrada era indicador que su estrés estaba por las nubes. Sino lo calmaba intentaría autodestruirse.

-Me destruirán...-comenzó a emanar líquido de sus globos oculares nuevamente.

 _Inestabilidad del Sistema_.

Podía noquearlo y obligarlo a bajar. O podía llamar al Teniente. Cualquiera de ambas opciones aumentaría su nivel de estrés.  
Una tercera opción apareció en su centro de notificaciones.

_**Dejarlo ir.** _

No podía hacer eso. Las letras estaban en rojo indicando que aquella acción derivaría en el fracaso de su misión.

  
-¡Teniente Strange! ¡Lo encontré! -gritó, y un impulso en sus sistemas casi le hace disculparse con el androide. Pero Bruce era una máquina. Igual que él.


	2. Bruce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia en este capítulo de violencia, referencias a abuso físico, uso de armas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten.

" _-¡Teniente Strange!, ¡lo encontré!_ " el grito del androide Ppk800 retumbó por el desván hasta fuera de este.   
El hombre de cabellos negros y algunas canas se encontraba aguardando por la máquina, junto a la silla que Peter había usado para lograr ingresar al desván. Y el maldito había encontrado al androide desviado.

El ojigris no podía creerlo.

-Mierda. Lo encontró. ¡Wong! ¡Mordo! ¡Vengan aquí!

Mientras buscaba a sus colegas, la mente del Teniente Strange divagó. ¿Cómo había logrado Peter encontrar al desviado? Sabía bien el proceso, pero ¿Le había costado entregarlo? Podía fácilmente haberlo dejado escapar, pues nadie del equipo de policía estaba muy atento por ese sitio de la casa. El robot habría pasado desapercibido lo suficiente para que dejaran de buscarlo. ¿Había sentido algo Peter cuando entregó a uno de su propia especie para ser interrogado y probablemente destruido?

Strange se quiso golpear a sí mismo. Era una maldita cafetera más compleja. No dejaba de ser una máquina, y las máquinas no sentían.   
Aunque al ver la expresión de seriedad y un brillo de remordimiento en los globos oculares artificiales de Peter tuvo sus dudas.   
Lo peor era que el Androide ni siquiera notaba la expresión que llevaba. Su luz LED brillaba algo amarilla mientras jugaba con una moneda en sus manos.

Strange recordaba los días en que esto no era tan complicado. Días en que los andriodes no existían, gracias Tony Stark por cambiar eso, y en que la esclavitud no era legal. Quizás fueran máquinas. Pero tenían apariencia humana, demasiado humana, y para Stephen era difícil que su cerebro no asociara el "servicio" o "servicios" que los androides realizaban con esclavitud. ¿Cómo era no desear nada? ¿Cómo era no tener sentimientos?

Debieron haberlo visto venir. Toda la crisis con los androides podía haberse evitado. Pero la humanidad siempre quería algo o alguien a quien hacer daño. Era la norma.

 

 

Como su suerte parecía haberlo abandonado desde el momento que Peter atravesó la puerta del bar, obviamente le tocó el interrogar al androide. La máquina parecía salida de una película de terror vieja, lleno de sangre y por momentos sus manos sintéticas temblaban. Sin embargo, como gracias a su maldita suerte era de esperarse, el androide no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué lo asesinaste?-la voz del Teniente Strange estaba elevada, pero ni siquera eso sirvió para hacer hablar al acusado.

La máquina simplemente tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados sobre la mesa de metal. Ni un solo instante hizo contacto visual.

Strange intentó otra estrategia. Si la teoría de Peter era correcta con respecto al "shock emocional" por parte del desviado, el ver las fotos de su víctima le revolvería las tripas tanto como al Teniente. Arrojó las peores fotos, las que mostraban el rostro lleno de pus y gangrena, en el campo visual del androide.

Nada.

Si el androide no moviera sus párpados cada cierto período de tiempo, pasaría por una máquina apagada.

-¡Di algo, carajo! -el androide se sobresaltó levemente, parecía ¿asustado?, sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra.

El hombre se levantó de su silla, negando con la cabeza. El cabello largo y con algunas canas caía sobre su rostro. Sin mucha ceremonia salió de la habitación, frustrado. Eso fue lo primero que notó Peter. No la forma que sus ojos grises brillaban por la luz de la habitación, dándole un toque melancólico, ni lo bien que se veía cuando estaba molesto. No. Por supuesto que no. Un androide no se fijaba en esas cosas.

Y sin embargo.

-La hojalata no dirá nada. -anunció a los presentes, sentándose con un gran puff. Se quitó el abrigo, si bien era noviembre y el clima era helado, en las instalaciones del departamento de policía de Detroit la calefacción funcionaba bastante bien.

-Podríamos volvernos más agresivos con él. Después de todo es un maldito robot.-sugirió Kaecilius, cruzado de brazos contra la pared. Estaba sonriendo, una mirada cargada de burla y ¿odio? Dirigida a Peter cuando dijo esas palabras.

_Kaecilius: Hostil._

Strange abrió la boca para decirle lo ridícula que esa idea le parecía, deseoso de usar la oportunidad de descargar su frustración y su resaca con su antiguo rival, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad pues Peter habló antes.

-Eso sería ineficiente y una pérdida de tiempo. Los androides no sienten dolor como los humanos. Simplemente dañaría la propiedad de Cyberlife y no sacaríamos ninguna respuesta. -Peter respondió con firmeza, sus entrecejo arrugado, Strange nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni creyó que fuera posible esa expresión en el juvenil e impoluto rostro sin arrugas del androide.

Evidentemente molesto, el oficial Kaecilius se puso de pie, su cuerpo tenso, mentalmente preparado para dar algunos golpes a quien osara contradecirlo. Simplemente hubiera deseado que fuera Strange.

-¿Y qué propones entonces, genio? ¿Lo dejamos ir? -cuestionó de mala gana el hombre. Desde la corta distancia Peter podía distinguir con facilidad la cicatriz eb su frente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con odio, no como los del Teniente Strange.

-No.-respondió simplemente la entidad artificial.- Hay otros métodos para sacar información a un androide, si me permiten.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Stephen y Wong.

-Por favor. -dijo el Teniente, señalando hacia el vidrio que daba la perfecta visión hacia el salón de interrogaciones.

Peter acomodó su corbata y tomó los expedientes del caso que descansaban sobre el.escritorio de la habitación. Podía sentir claramente los ojos de todos los presentes sobre él. A pesar de que no debería ser capaz de sentir cosas como esas. Debería ejecutar un diagnóstico más profundo luego de cumplir su objetivo, identificar qué programa estaba fallando en él para que sus circuitos estuvieran produciendo preguntas en lugar de simples notificaciones de sistema.

**Objetivo: Extraer una confesión a Bruce.**

El androide esposado a la mesa no le miró ni bien entró, pero al escuchar su paso automatizado mientras Peter fingía leer el expediente que ya sabía de memoria, levantó la vista. Era una buena señal. Bruce por lo visto se sentía más cómodo con un androide.

Aunque Bruce no debería ser capaz de sentir nada. Sólo cumplir sus tareas asignadas.

_Inestabilidad del sistema._

Según el análisis, Bruce tenía un estrés del 30%. Era más bajo que el indicador de cuando le encontró en el desván.

-No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente. Mi nombre es Peter, fui enviado de Cyberlife para investigar tu caso. ¿Bruce, cierto? -un acercamiento "amigable" podía ser la respuesta.

-¿Por qué les dijiste dónde estaba? Podías haberme dejado en paz. -los ojos marrones del androide se fijaron en Peter, con tal expresividad que casi pasaba por humano. Pero esa era la habilidad de los androides. Rostros y expresiones humanizadas para hacer más simple la convivencia con sus dueños.

-Te hubieran encontrado de todas formas. -mintió Ppk800.- Y te hubieran destruido con sus armas en el acto. -eso no era una mentira, ambos androides lo sabían.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió exactamente?

Silencio. Bruce le seguía mirando de aquella forma, sus ojos húmedos, llenos de ese sentimiento de traición.

-Eres uno de nosotros. Creí que estarías de mi lado...

_Inestabilidad de sistema._

_Revisar procesador primario._

-No tengo lados, Bruce. Simplemente estoy aquí para cumplir un objetivo. -el rostro de Peter era una máscara indistinguible.

-Un objetivo para contentar a aquellos que nos destruyen, nos maltratan, todo por diversión. Porque pueden hacerlo...-la voz de Bruce era un hilo, quebrada, una buena imitación de angustia.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Los procesadores de Peter trabajando con toda rapidez, sabía que sus próximas palabras iban a ser decisivas.

-Tu dueño. Él intentó destruirte con el bate, ¿Cierto? No puedo ayudarte sino vas a decirme nada concreto.

Otra pausa. Esto demostraba ser más difícil de lo que parecía en un comienzo.   
Del otro lado del vidrio, Stephen observaba a los androides con atención. Peter había llegado a una pared, típica de los acusados cuando están a punto de quebrarse y confesar, pero una frase mal dicha podía cerrarlos y hacer la confesión inviable.   
El ojigris se preguntó si Peter tendría en su base de datos las herramientas necesarias para saber cómo proceder. Pero estábamos hablando de uno de los juguetes favoritos de Cyberlife, por supuesto tendría todas las herramientas.

Un golpe sobresaltó a todos en la habitación, el estruendo inesperado de los archivos del caso chocados bruscamente contra la mesa.

-Mierda. -susurró Strange al ver el rostro de Peter con mayor seriedad aún de la que creía posible.

 _-¡28 puñaladas!-_ exclamó el androide Ppk800, al fin llamando la atención del modelo BNN700.

¿28? Bruce no creía que hubieran sido tantas, pero lo cierto es que dejó de contar cuando pasó la décima puñalada y su dueño no se movió más del suelo. Su procesador indicó que su nivel de estrés se incrementó un 20%.

¿Tan poseído por la rabia había estado que no se dio cuenta de el número exacto de puñaladas?

-¡No querías dejarle ni una sola oportunidad de sobrevivir! Querías asegurarte que cayera y ya no volviera a levantarse.

-Yo... No..-su instinto fue retroceder en su asiento pero con las manos esposadas a la mesa no podía ir lejos.-Nunca quise...matarlo... -Bruce estaba aterrado, pero no de lo que pasaría con él, sino del monstruo en que se había convertido cuando permitió que la ira lo cegara, una emoción que no estaba autorizado a sentir.

-Pero eso hiciste, BNN700. Clavaste el cuchillo en sus entrañas hasta que ya no quedó tejido sin romper. Dejó de respirar a la tercera. -siguió presionando Ppk800, con una frialdad que casi podía sentirse a través del vidrio hacia la otra habitación.-¿Qué pasó, "Bruce"? ¿Estabas enojado? ¿Estabas molesto porque te obligaba a cumplir con tu función principal que es servir a los humanos?

-Sólo...quería que se detuviera...-el susurro de Bruce fue apenas audible.

-¿Qué dices, BNN700?-insistió Peter, le había escuchado perfectamente pero el tono era demasiado bajo para que pudiera ser grabado correctamente y sirviera como confesión.

-¡Sólo quería que dejara de golpearme!-gritó finalmente el androide.

Automáticamente Peter redujo la agresividad, dejándole hablar, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Las lecturas y la información otorgada de primera mano por un androide desviado sin duda serían útiles para su misión.

-Siempre me golpeaba, generalmente con sus manos. Pero cuando agarró ese bate supe que iba a destruirme si lo dejaba. Yo no quería morir, eso es aterrador. Dejar de existir, ¿qué hay después de esto? Así que le devolví uno de sus golpes, directo en la frente, y al ver que soltó el bate agarré el cuchillo de cocina. No pensaba matarlo. No quería. Simplemente lo apuñalé. Retrocedió y lo seguí, me incliné para estar a su altura y volví a clavar el cuchillo. Apenas me di cuenta que no respiraba, ni de lo que había hecho.

_Misión exitosa: Confesión extraída._

-El maldito lo logró.-el Teniente no se preocupó por disimular su asombro.

-Cierra la boca, Strange. Hasta un novato podría haber roto la voluntad de esa hojalata. -el comentario mordaz de Kaecilius dieron más ganas al Teniente de darle su merecido a su colega.

-Vamos a procesarlo hasta que envíen a alguien de la compañía para destruirlo. Gracias por ofrecerte a hacer el papeleo del caso, Kaecilius. -sonrió Strange, saliendo de la habitación con Wong y Mordo.

  
-¿Qué hay de lo que escribiste en el baño? La escultura que realizaste. ¿Qué es VeNG9? -preguntó Peter antes que su procesador central pudiera detener sus acciones.

Bruce rió.-No. No puedes ser uno de nosotros. No aún.-los ojos oscuros del robot eran tan humanos en ese momento, reflejaban una sabiduría de la que Peter con toda su gran base de datos no creía poder llegar a tener nunca.

-¿Te refieres a uno de los androides desviados?

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando los oficiales ingresaron a la habitación. Kaecilius de mala gana agarró bruscamente el expediente de las manos de Peter, Mordo le quitó las esposas al androide.

-Bien hecho. -Strange no solía dar cumplidos, ni felicitar a los demás por hacer su trabajo en primer lugar. Por lo que se vio obligado a comentar algo irónico.- Sin duda hacen cafeteras cada día más complejas en Cyberlife.

-Gracias, Teniente.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Un grito gutural salió de la garganta de Bruce, quien se quitó de encima a Wong y a Mordo de un sacudón de hombros. Su siguiente objetivo fue Peter, a quien sujetó por el collar de su camisa y estrelló contra la pared.

_Alerta: Sistema de registro auditivo dañado en un 20%._   
_Alerta: Movilidad en miembros superiores reducida en un 30%_

-¡TÚ NO ESTÁS PREPARADO!-gritó Bruce, sus ojos brillando de color verde. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Los androides no podían cambiar de color de ojos por sí mismos.

El androide atacante sujeto el rostro de Peter con increíble fuerza con una de sus manos, la otra directo al ojo artificial de su víctima, intentando sacarlo.

-¡ESTÁS CIEGO...!

Un disparo, olor a pólvora, y todo había terminado. El androide yacía, apagado encima de Peter.

 **ALERTA: InEsTabilidad dEl SisteMa**.

Bruce aún tenía sus manos alrededor de Peter, la expresión llena de ira y de odio clavada en su rostro para siempre. Por primera vez desde que lo activaron las manos artificiales de Peter estaban temblando.

Lo había sentido morir.

 _Sentido_...

_**Inestabilidad del Sistema.** _

El Teniente Strange se apresuró a quitar del medio al androide desviado, ayudando a Peter a ponerse de pie, el arma usada aún humeando en su mano.

-...¡Peter! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el Teniente por tercera vez al ver que el androide no lo escuchaba. Peter se veía horrible. La sangre azul que daba vida a sus biocomponentes emanaba de su cabeza y su globo ocular a medio salir.

-Maldito hijo de perra...-susurró Wong, moviendo a BNN700 con el pie para asegurarse que estaba "muerto"

-Lo.... Lo sentí. Lo sentí morir...-respondió Peter en un susurro, sus ojos aún fijos en Bruce. Sus circuitos se estaban sobrecalentando, su mente artificial incapaz de procesar del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era como estar en un transe.

_**Reinicio automático.** _

_**Pedido de transporte hacia las instalaciones de Cyberlife, completado.** _

_**Realizando análisis de sistema en segundo plano.** _

Peter acomodó su corbata.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a Cyberlife?- preguntó Strange, sin importarle que fuera casi madrugada. La mirada fría y automatizada de Ppk800 le recordaron que estaba tratando con un maldito robot.

-Eso no será necesario, Teniente. El transporte ya ha sido solicitado. Si me disculpa, debo ir a me restauren.

Recuerdos que no deberían estar allí comenzaron a ejecutarse en segundo plano. Una azotea, un androide desviado de cabellos negros y con un niño rubio como rehén. Su primer trabajo con los desviados.

-Malditos androides. -exclamó Stephen una vez Peter hubo abandonado la sala. Ahora le quedaba lidiar con el caos y la destrucción que esa máquina había causado. Y Stephen lo odiaba.   
Desde que perdió a su hija Chrissy en ese derrumbe odiaba todo lo implicara destrucción, y por ello su trabajo había sido cada día más difícil. Por ello había recurrido al alcohol.  
El pelinegro tenía la garganta seca. Realmente necesitaba una buena dosis de whisky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía no incluir lo de las 28 puñaladas  
> Lo siento. (?  
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo  
> En el tercero introduciremos a nuevos y conocidos personajes.


End file.
